


Les mauvaises façons

by Sergei



Series: Les mauvaises amours [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergei/pseuds/Sergei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'on peut aimer mal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les mauvaises façons

**Author's Note:**

> Tentative d'écriture de chanson, qui date de 2007, et qui a inspiré la série qui suit.

Aime-moi…  
Aime moi, même juste un peu, même de cette mauvaise façon, je m’en fiche,  
Ce n’est pas important.

Je resterai silencieuse  
Je crierai pour ton plaisir  
Je serai sage  
Différente de ces images

Aime-moi…  
Aime-moi, même juste un peu, même de cette mauvaise manière, je m’en fiche.  
Ce n’est pas important.

Je serai ta poupée  
Je ne t’obéirai pas  
Je jouerai à tes jeux  
Même si je dois m’y perdre

Aime-moi…  
Aime moi, même juste un peu, même de cette mauvaise façon, je m’en fiche,  
Ce n’est pas important.

Prends moi  
Brûle moi  
Mens moi  
Trompe moi  
Serre moi  
Blesse moi  
Fais couler mon sang  
Ne panse pas mes blessures  
Ne pense plus à m’aider  
Je veux juste t’aimer  
Et puis tue moi.

Aime-moi !  
Aime-moi fort, de toutes ces mauvaises façons, avec toutes ces mauvaises solutions !  
C’est tout ce qui compte !

Et si je meurs…  
Est-ce que tu m’aimeras un peu plus fort ?

Aime-moi…  
Aime moi, même juste un peu, même de cette mauvaise façon, je m’en fiche,  
Ce n’est pas important.  
Aime-moi…  
Aime-moi, même juste un peu, même de cette mauvaise manière, je m’en fiche.  
Ce n’est pas important.  
Aime-moi…

_(ad libitum)_


End file.
